Korobeiniki (Song)
Korobeiniki is a popular song of Russia, coming of a famous poem wrote in 1861. The fast style of the song's recitation is an important factor that made Korobeiniki very popular. This song supplied the soundtrack (without voices) to Katyusha (Song) in Girls und Panzer english dubbing. Lyrics Russian translation *Oy polnym polna moya korobushka Yest' i sitets i parcha. Pozhaley, dusha-zaznobushka, Molodetskogo plecha. *Vyydu, vyydu v rozh' vysokuyu, Tam do nochki pogozhu, Kak zavizhu chernookuyu, Vse tovary razlozhu. *Tseny sam platil nemalyye, Ne torguysya, ne skupis', Podstavlyay-ka gubki alyye, Blizhe k molodtsu sadis'. *Vot uzh pala noch' tumannaya, Zhdyot udalyy molodets. Chu, idyot! – prishla zhelannaya, Prodayot tovar kupets. *Katya berezhno torguyetsya Vsyo boitsya peredat', Paren' s devitsey tseluyetsya, Prosit tseny nabavlyat'. *Znayet tol'ko noch' glubokaya, Kak poladili oni. Raspryamis' ty, rozh' vysokaya, Taynu svyato sokhrani! *Oy legka legka korobushka Plech ne rezhet remeshok A vsego vzyala zaznobushka, biryuzovyy perstenyok. *Dal ey sittsu shtuku tseluyu, Lentu aluyu dlya kos, Poyasok – rubashku beluyu Podpoyasat' v senokos. *Vse poklala nenaglyadnaya V korob, krome persten'ka: "Ne hochu hodit' naryadnaya Bez serdechnogo druzhka!" *To-to, dury vy, molodochki! Ne sama li prinesla Polushtofik sladkoy vodochki? A podarkov ne vzyala! *Tak postoy zhe! Nerushimoe Obeshchanʹitse dayu: **Oporozhnitsya korobushka, Na Pokrov domoy pridu I tebya, dusha-zaznobushka, V bozhʹyu tserkovʹ povedu!" *Vplotʹ do vechera dozhdlivogo Molodets bezhit begom I tovarishcha vorchlivogo Nagonyaet pod selom. *Staryy Tihonych rugaetsya: "Ya uzh dumal, ty propal!" Van'ka tol'ko uhmylyaetsya - Ya-de sittsy prodaval! English translation *Oh, my crate is so full, I've got chintz and brocade. Take pity, oh sweety, Of this lad's shoulder. *I will, I will go out into the tall rye, I will wait there till the night comes, Once I see the dark-eyed lass, I will showcase all my goods. *I paid no small price myself, So don't bargain or be stingy, Bring your scarlet lips to me, Sit closer to this fine lad. *I paid no small price myself, So don't bargain or be stingy, Bring your scarlet lips to me, Sit closer to this fine lad. *Katya is haggling with care, She is afraid to pay too much, A lad is kissing his lass, Asking her to raise the price. *Only the deep night knows, What they agreed upon. Straighten up now, oh tall rye, And keep their secret scrupulously! *Oh, my crate is so light; The strap is no longer cutting into my shoulders! And all my lass took Was one turquoise ring. *I had given her a whole piece of calico, A scarlet ribbon for her braids, A little belt—the white shirt To strap on while haymaking. *The sweet one put everything back into the box, but for the ring: "I do not want to go around dressed up Without a fiancé!" *Oh, you foolish young ones! Did she herself not bring The half-flask of sweet vodka? And she did not take the gifts! *So stay right here! An unbreakable promise I give: **Once I empty the crate, I'll return home, And you, my Sweetheart, To God's church I will lead! *All through the rainy night, The young man runs, And catches up to a grumbling comrade in the village. *Old Tihonych swears: "I really thought you were gone!" Vanka only smirks- I sold the chintz! Trivia *The song was made popular outside Russia by being implemented in the Nintendo's 1989 version of the game Tetris. Widely known as Tetris theme (titled "Type-A in the game) the game used a modified version of Korobeiniki. Category:Pravda Girls' High School Category:Songs